Various methods and devices are known which provide transporting of objects with a flow of a carrying medium. A common traditional methodological approach, which is used in various systems in the above-mentioned class, is the application of an action to the above-mentioned carrying medium by an action means. It creates a process of conversion of energy supplied to it and integrally constant in time action so that the above-mentioned flow of the carrying medium created in this way acts on the above-mentioned object to transport it in a given direction. This approach is realized in various systems, which use mainly two types of means for action. First means is the means of pressure drop: pumps; screws, turbines, turbo reactive and reactive systems; explosive devices of pumping or vacuum action; means of action, which use a forced aerodynamic or hydrodynamic interaction of the object or its structural part, correspondingly with gaseous or liquid medium, for example a region of an outer surface of a casing of a flying, fast moving apparatus on the ground or underwater etc. Second means is the means for direct energy action: magneto and electrohydrodynamic pumps; magnetic and electromagnetic acceleration systems etc. The object can be structurally not connected or structurally connected (for example in a flying apparatus) with the action means. In some cases the object is a flowable medium and performs a function of a carrying medium (for example gas or liquid product such as oil transported in a pipeline). In various known action means, the energy which is supplied to them and is converted in them can be of various types, such as for example: electrical, electromagnetic, magnetic, mechanical, thermal energy; energy generated as a result of a chemical reaction, a nuclear reaction, a laser action etc.; or for example energy generated during operation of a physiological system; or energy generated during a forced aerodynamic interaction of an object with a gaseous medium or during a forced hydrodynamic interaction of an object with a liquid medium. In some known action means, as the supplied energy, a combination of several different types of energies is utilized (for example, a combination of magnetic and electrical energy as in a magneto and electrohydrodynamic pumps). A typical carrying medium is gas or liquid.
The object of transportation can be for example: powder or granular material; gaseous or liquid medium; excavated product (coal, ore, oil, gas, gravel etc.); a mixture of materials; a component or refuse of manufacturing; fast movable or immovable objects; physiological or physical substance; and many others.
Common disadvantages of the traditional methodological approach, which is realized in such systems for providing of a process of transporting an object with a flow of a carrying medium, are as follows:                limited possibilities for reduction of specific consumption of energy for providing the process of transporting of the objects;        impossibility of performing efficient dynamic control of the process of transporting with the purpose of optimization of its energy characteristics;        presence of negative side effects which accompany work of some of such systems and significantly worsen their operation and energy characteristics (for example: “sticking” during suction; adhesion of particles on inner walls or clogging of a portion of a canal which limits the transported flow; a fast clogging of filtering devices, which operate in a multi-phase flow; and so on).        
The above-listed disadvantages significantly increase energy consumption and therefore reduce an economic efficiency of application of such traditional systems for providing the process of transporting of an object by a flow of a carrying medium.
Other methods and devices for dynamic transporting of an object with a flow of a carrying medium are known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,877 (1993), 5,593,252 (1997) and 5,865,568 (1999)—A. Relin, et al. The above-mentioned methods and devices realize a methodological approach, which was first proposed by Dr. A. Relin in 1990 and utilizes a modulating of a suction force, performed outside of the action means by connection of an inner cavity of a suction area of a transporting line with atmosphere through a throughgoing passage and simultaneous periodic change of an area and shape of the throughgoing passage during transporting of the object. The use of this approach (which is named by Dr. A. Relin “AM-method”), which realizes the “Principle of controlled exterior dynamic shunting” of the suction portion proposed by the author, opens qualitatively new possibilities for significant increase of efficiency of operation and exploitation of a certain class of devices and systems for suction transporting of various objects. In particular, the use of a negative modulating of the suction force over a limited suction portion of movement of the flow in a closed passage as in vacuum cleaning systems, in various medical suction instruments and also in pneumo transporting systems of various materials and objects, allows minimization and even complete elimination of the above-mentioned common disadvantages which are inherent to known traditional approach realized in the known systems of this type.
However, the necessity and possibility of performing the connection of the interior cavity of only the suction portion of the transporting line (outside of the above-mentioned action means) with the atmosphere through the throughgoing passage does not allow the use of this principle of modulation in a broad class of other types of known devices and systems that provide a process of transporting an object with the flow of a carrying medium:                which does not allow a contact with atmospheric medium of the object transported in the closed passage, for example various gasses, chemical and physiological materials and media;        which does not allow an entraining of atmospheric medium (for example air) into a hydrotransporting system which can lead to cavitation effects damaging the pipeline and the hydraulic pump and also can cause additional energy losses;        which does not allow a possibility of performing a connection of the inner cavity of the pumping line of transportation with atmosphere through the throughgoing passage, causing expelling of the transporting medium into atmosphere;        which provides identical speed characteristics over the whole extension of the movable flow: both at its suction portion and its pumping portion;        which does not allow a possibility of realization of such approach due to absence of a closed long suction portion of the passage during use of various types of above-mentioned action means acting on the carrying medium with a pressure drop, for example: connected with the object of transporting—screw, turbine, turbo reactive and reactive systems; various explosive devices; action means, which use forced aerodynamic and hydrodynamic action of the object, correspondingly, with gaseous and liquid medium; and other similar types of action means;        which does not provide a pressure drop with the action means used in them, realizing other principles of performing of the above-mentioned action, for example during the use of the above-mentioned means of direct energy action.        
In addition, during development of the construction of the modulator which realizes the above-mentioned “Principle of controlled exterior dynamic shunting” of the suction portion it is necessary to solve additional problems, for example: connected with reduction of level of additional noise caused during a periodic connection of the atmospheric medium with the internal cavity of the suction portion of the transporting line; and effects connected with protection of the throughgoing passage for connection of the modulator from possible sucking into it of various components of an external medium or foreign objects.
Attempts to take into consideration these factors in such cases additionally complicate and make more expensive the construction and the operation of the modulator.
The above-explained disadvantages significantly limit the possibilities for solution of real problems connected with energy optimization of processes of transporting of an object with a flow of a carrying medium, and also areas of application of the above analyzed efficient methodological approach, which uses the negative modulation of the suction force over the suction portion, performed with the use of the above-mentioned “Principle of controlled exterior dynamic shunting”.
Other methods and devices for dynamic transporting of an object with a flow of a carrying medium are known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,528 (2004)—A. Relin. The fundamentally new method (which is named by the inventor “R-method”) is based on works of Dr. A. Relin and confirmed by scientific research of concepts of a new theory “Modulating aero- and hydrodynamics of processes of transporting objects with a flow of a carrying medium”. These scientific concepts consider new laws which are developed by the author and connected with a significant reduction of a complex of various known components of energy losses (and therefore of specific consumption of energy) during creation of a dynamically controlled process of movement of the flow of a carrying medium with a given dynamic periodically changing sign-alternating acceleration during the process of transporting of the above-mentioned object.
The dynamic method minimizes or completely eliminates the above-mentioned disadvantages in providing an efficient process of transporting of an object with a flow of a carrying medium, which are inherent to the known traditional methodological approach and the above-mentioned second approach, which uses the negative modulation of suction force based on the “Principle of controlled exterior dynamic shunting” of the suction portion. High-energy efficiency of said dynamic method is obtained due to the fact that it solves a few main problems:                provides minimization of negative dominating influence of turbulence on losses of kinetic component of the applied energy in a zone of a boundary layer and in a nucleus of the flow of a carrying medium during the process of transporting of an object;        provides minimization of various components of energy losses connected with the process of transporting of the object itself by the flow of a carrying medium during whole period of this process;        provides possibility of a given multi-parameter dynamic control of the process of transporting of an object with a flow of a carrying medium during its whole realization;        provides possibility of significant reduction of integral value of energy action applied to the above-mentioned flow and as a result, provides practically analogous significant reduction of consumption of the supplied energy which is converted (consumed) by the action means acting on the flow;        provides possibility of dynamic consideration of characteristics (criteria) of the process of transporting of an object with the flow of carrying medium for optimization of the given multi-parameter dynamic control by executing this process with the purpose of increasing its energy efficiency.        
The method of dynamic transporting of an object with a flow of a carrying medium includes the following steps:
In a conveyor, comprising a cyclic drive means transporting a fluid medium having at least one object entrained therein through an enclosed passage, said drive means interposed between upstream and downstream segments of said passage and comprising a first working zone in a negative drive cycle and a second working zone in a positive drive cycle, the method of optimizing at least one value of said object entrained fluid medium characteristic of said transporting of said object entrained fluid medium with respect to drive means energy consumption comprising: providing at least one shunt passage from said second working zone to said first working zone; flowing said object entrained fluid medium through said shunt passage from said second working zone to said first working zone thereby changing said at least one value of said object entrained fluid medium and the difference in magnitude between said cycles; modulating the flow through said shunt passage to optimize said at least one value with respect to drive means energy consumption.
As the above-mentioned cyclic drive means (or action means), either a means of pressure drop or a means of direct energy action can be utilized. The method embraces all possible spatial conditions of the transporting object. In some cases the object can be a flowable medium and in this case can perform a function of the above-mentioned carrying medium. In other cases the object can be structurally not connected or structurally connected with the action means in the process of its transporting. In certain situations a structural part of the object can perform a function of a converting element of the action means so as to provide the process of conversion of energy supplied to it and generated during forced interaction of this structural part of the object with the flowable medium.
Another important feature of said invention is that the above-mentioned given modulation of the value of the action in the action means is performed by providing a given dynamic periodic change of the value of a parameter which is dynamically connected with the process of conversion in the action means of the energy supplied to it, into the action with simultaneous given change of the value of this parameter in each period of its change during the process of transporting of the object. This approach can be used both in the case of utilization of the pressure drop action means and in the case of utilization of the direct energy action means.
As the parameters of the process of conversion of the supplied energy the following parameters can be utilized, for example: electrical, electromagnetic, magnetic, structural, technical, physical, chemical or physical-chemical parameter, or a combination of various types of these parameters. As the energy supplied to the action means, the following energy for example can be used: electrical, electromagnetic, magnetic, mechanical, thermal energy; energy generated as a result of performing of chemical or nuclear reactions; energy generated during operation of a physical system; energy of forced aerodynamic interaction of a structural part of the object with a gaseous medium (performing the function of the action means); energy of forced hydrodynamic interaction of the structural part of the object with liquid medium (performing the function of the action means); or it can use a combination of several types of the supplied energy.
In accordance with another feature of said invention, the given modulation of the value of the action in the pressure drop means is performed by providing a simultaneous given dynamic periodic change in working zones of the pressure drop means, correspondingly, of a value of a negative overpressure and a value of a positive overpressure with their simultaneous change in each period of the change of the above-mentioned values of the actions, generated in the process of conversion of the energy supplied to the pressure drop means in the working zones. These zones are in contact with the carrying medium, so as to provide application of the generated given dynamic periodic action determined by the above-mentioned values of the negative and positive overpressures during the process of transporting of the object.
The simultaneous given dynamic periodic change in the working zones of the pressure drop means and correspondingly of the value of negative overpressure and the value of positive overpressure with their simultaneous change in each period of the change of the values of the pressures is performed by a given dynamic periodic change of the value of connection between the working zones with a simultaneous given change of the value of the connection in its each period during the process of transporting of the object.
At the same time, the given dynamic periodic change of the value of connection of the working zones with the simultaneous given change of the value of the connection in its each period is performed by a given dynamic periodic generation in a portion of a border of separation between the working zones of a throughgoing passage (or several passages) with a simultaneous given change of the value of a given area of a minimal cross-section of the passage (or several passages) in each period of the generation, accompanied by performing correspondingly of a given dynamic periodic local destruction and subsequent construction of the portion of the border with a simultaneous given change of the value of area of its local destruction in each period during the process of transporting of the object. The above-mentioned local destruction is performed by destruction means, for example: technical, physical, chemical, physical-chemical, or is performed by a combination of several types of the destruction means. The portion of the border of separation between the working zones can be identified either structurally or spatially.
In some cases of utilization of the new method, in a process of the given dynamic periodic generation on a portion of the border of separation between the working zones of the throughgoing passage (or several passages) with simultaneous given change of the value of the given area of a minimal throughgoing cross-section of the passage (or several passages) in each period of its action, a filtration of local volume of the carrying medium in a zone of the given throughgoing passage during the process of the transporting of the object is performed.
The above-mentioned new features of said invention reflect a new “Principle of controlled interior dynamic shunting” of working zones of the pressure drop means. In accordance with the important features of said invention, in said method for performing the given modulation of the value of the action in the action means, values of its parameters are given: frequency, range and law of dynamic periodic change of the value of the action during the process of transporting of the object. The method makes possible a realization of one of several main variants of given values of the parameters:                given values of parameters of modulation do not change during the process of transporting;        values of one (or several) of the given parameters of the modulation is (or are) changed in a given dependency from changes of a controlled characteristic connected with the process of transporting of the object;        values of changing parameters of the given modulation are changed in a given dependency from changes of a combination of several types of the controlled characteristics connected with the process of transporting of the object.        
The process provides a possibility to use as the control characteristic, without any limitation, for example the following:                value of one of the parameters of the process of transporting of the object (energy consumption, optimized specific consumption energy or speed parameter);        values of one of the parameters of the transporting object (speed, consumption, aerodynamic, hydrodynamic, structural, physical, amplitude-frequency, chemical or geometric parameter);        values of one of the parameters of spatial position of the object during the process of transporting;        values of one of the parameters of a surface of a position of the object during the process of transporting (for example physical-mechanical);        values of one of the parameters of the flow of the carrying medium during the process of transporting of the object (for example speed, structural, physical or chemical parameter);        values of one of the parameters of a turbulent process in the flow of carrying medium during the process of transporting of the object (for example amplitude, frequency or energy parameter);        value of one of the parameters of a process of conversion of energy of movement of the flow of carrying medium into another type of energy (during interaction or without interaction with an additional source of energy which acts on the flow) during the process of transporting of the object.        
A functional classification of the methods of minimization of hydrodynamic resistance of turbulent medium flow, proposed for the first time in 100 years, allowed the authors to divide these methods into four groups. The analysis of methods of minimization of hydrodynamic resistance was made taking into consideration the particulars of the types of actions on the turbulent flow structure and turbulent boundary layer.
The first group includes methods of mechanical constructive-parametric perturbations of medium flow. Said methods use the changes of interior surface of the pipe, for example:                method of mechanical constructive-geometric perturbations of medium flow, with turbulators installed on the interior surface of the pipe for local perturbations of turbulent boundary layer—Germany, 1904;        method of mechanical constructive-surface perturbations of medium flow, with a polymer coating installed on the interior surface of the pipe for diminution of friction tension USA, 1916.        
General shortcomings of the indicated first group of methods include: perturbations action on the local part of the flow; impossibility of automatic control of action on the process for changing technological parameters of medium flow; limited applied possibilities from the constructive point of view; costliness of technical realization; possibility of chemical reactions between the polymer coating and different flow media etc.
The second group includes methods of rheological changing of the medium flow. Said methods use injection of additional liquid polymers in the medium flow, for example:                method of local polymer-dosing of rheological changing of the medium flow (for example, a small quantity of liquid polymers with long and heavy molecules injected in a flow for diminution of medium flow viscosity—Netherlands, 1948).        
General shortcomings of the indicated second group of methods are following: changes of chemical composition of flow medium can be used only for limited types of flows, which allow pollution, and etc.
The third group includes methods of mechanical local periodical perturbations of medium flow. Said methods use different types of local periodical perturbations energy action of the medium flow, for example:                method of mechanical local-streamwise periodical perturbations of medium flow, such as small local perturbations provided by a wall canal or a pipe portion effectuating periodical streamwise oscillations—England, 1963;        method of mechanical local-spanwise periodical perturbations of medium flow, such as small local perturbations provided by a canal element or a pipe around its axis effectuating periodical spanwise oscillations—England, 1986;        method of mechanical local rotational periodical perturbations of medium flow, such as small local rotational perturbations provided by rotation of a pipe around its axis—USA, 1988;        method of mechanical local radial periodical perturbations of medium flow, such as small local perturbations provided by a mechanical radial periodical pressure propagating along a whole cross section of the pipe—Denmark, 1997.        
General shortcomings of the indicated third group of methods are the following: small local perturbations; consumption of additional energy; constructive complications of practical realization; limited area of applications, etc.
As has been shown by the multi-years research by the authors (in company “Remco International, Inc.”, PA, USA) the above-mentioned fundamentally new (the fourth group) methods of dynamic transporting of an object with a flow of a carrying medium (USA, 1990 and 2004) do not have practical analogs in the history of development of hydrodynamics in regard to real possibilities of decreasing of hydrodynamic resistance of turbulent flows. Said dynamic energy-saving methods, based on a complex of fourteen analyzed basic constructional, energy, operational and economic criteria far exceed the efficiency of all above-mentioned researched methods of decreasing of hydrodynamic resistance of the turbulent medium flows. A wide efficient practical application of the new modulation methods will open qualitatively new real possibilities of decreasing, by tens of percents, of hydrodynamic resistance of turbulent flows.
Therefore, a future search of scientifically justified ways of the energy optimization of said dynamic energy-saving methods is foremost for accelerated practical development of modulating of aero- and hydrodynamic processes of superconductive transporting of objects with a flow of a carrying medium.